mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Futura Terra Tech Trees (Map Game)
'Tech Tree Pic' ' ' 'Rules for Tech Trees' *Rules: **You can get three upgrade points each turn for upgrades. **You have to be that level in a certain category to progress further on in the tech tree. **You must make a page for your nation to record your tech tree or else it's bonuses will never count. **To upgrade you have to put in your in turn (Recommended in Bold) what you're upgrading in your nation's tech tree. **Just because you already have something in the tech tree, doesn't mean you instantly have it. (Ex: Right to Bear Arms is the 2nd Amendment of the Bill of Rights of the United States Constitution). **You can degrade a skill(s) in the tech tree to get your upgrade point(s) back. **The Tech Trees must be upgraded in order. **Upgrading a skill ahead of another upgrade takes away the attributes of the one before it if it has an upgrade similar to the current one. (Ex: I had Right to Bear Arms which gives me a boost of +1 in battle if my nation is under attack. If I upgrade to Organized Militia that +1 boost converts into a +2 boost instead). 'Upgrade Descriptions' 'Industry' *'Level 1:' **Right to Bear Arms - +1 in algorithm when nation is attacked. **Communication - Has a chance to increase/decrease your nation's stability depending on how your citizens think about your nation. **Organized Militia - +2 in algorithm when nation is attacked. **Paramilitaries - +3 in algorithm when nation is attacked. **Enhanced Radios - Has a greater chance to increase/decrease your nation's stability depending on how your citizens think about your nation. **Private Military Contractors - +4 in algorithm when nation is attacked, +2 in algorithm when you're attacking. **Plumbing - Increases chances of your nation's stability increasing. **Industrialized Farms - Has a greater chance of increasing your nation's stability. +1 in algorithm when your nation is under attack. **Self Sustainable PMCs - +5 in algorithm when your nation is attacked, +3 in algorithm when you're attacking. *'Level 2:' **Welfare - Increases chances of your nation's stability increasing. **Faster Food Production - Has a greater chance of increasing your nation's stability. +1 in algorithm when your nation is under attack. **Enhanced Pay Grade - Increases chances of your nation's stability increasing. **Enhanced Production - Increases production speeds of Level 2 and below materials. **Happier Workers - Has a greater chance of increasing your nation's stability. **Cheap Housing - Has an excellent chance of increasing your nation's stability. *'Level 3:' **Enhanced Oil Production - Increases oil production rate. **Enhanced Oil Refineries - Greatly increases oil production rate. **Enhanced Bio-Fuel Production - Increases production of bio-fuel. (Must have bio-fuel in-game). **Enhanced Metal Production (Includes Uranium if Level 4) - Increases production rates of metals. **Enhanced Metal Refineries (Includes Uranium if Level 4) - Greatly increases production rates of metals. **Automated Mining (Includes Uranium if Level 4) - Excellently increases production rates of metals. *'Level 4:' **Enhanced Electricity Production - Has a chance of increasing your nation's stability. **Safer Nuclear Power Plants - Lowers chances of a nuclear reactor meltdown. **Efficient Uranium Usage - Has a greater chance of increasing your nation's stability. **Enhanced Gold Mining - Has an excellent chance of increasing your nation's stability. **Enhanced Automated Factories - Excellently increases production rates virtually anything that can be built (Ex: Military vehicles, cars, guns, ammunition, etc...). **Enhanced Maintenance Workers - Increases production speed of Enhanced Automated Factories. *'Level 5:' **Enhanced Plutonium Mining - Increases production rates of Plutonium. **National Security System - Stabilizes and has a chance of increasing your nation's stability. **Automated Police Force - Has an excellent chance of keeping your nation's stability from decreasing. **Stability Boost +10 - Instant +10 in your nation's stability. 'Army' *'Level 1:' **Drafting - Faster recruiting speeds. **Better Training - +1 in algorithm. **Better Training (2) - +2 in algorithm. **Better Living Conditions - +1 in algorithm *'Level 2:' **Military Police - Will have a chance to prevent freedom fighters from attacking your troops in occupied enemy territory. **Communication Skills Training - Will have a greater chance of preventing freedom fighters from attacking your troops in occupied enemy territory. **Propaganda - Has a chance of corrupting the minds of an enemy nation's citizens. *'Level 3:' **High Altitude Munition Platform - +2 in algorithm. **Enhanced Radio Equipment - Can call in more reinforcements from a 200 mile radius when defending. **Radio Jammers - +1 in algorithm. **Coordinated Air/Artillery Strikes - +3 in algorithm. *'Level 4:' **Psychological Warfare - Can lead to enemy troops surrendering. **Enhanced Demolitions - +2 in algorithm. **Enemy Troop Desertion - -5% of enemy forces in algorithm. **Fearful Military - +2 in algorithm. *'Level 5:' **Dedicated Obligation - Expansion is no longer part of the algorithm on your side. **Stable Chain of Command - +1 in algorithm. **Fight to the Death - +3 in algorithm **Supply Overhaul - Always have a large amount of supplies in algorithm if supplied. **Trust of the People - Propaganda can greatly increase chances of an enemy nation's citizens fight against there own government. 'Navy' You must have your navy nearby to have these bonus points take affect! *'Level 1:' **Enhanced Officer Training Courses - +1 in algorithm. **Culinary Specialists - +1 in algorithm. **Better Living Conditions - +1 in algorithm. **Increased Leadership and Morale - +2 in algorithm. *'Level 2:' **Ship Construction Rate Increase - Increases naval ship construction rate. **Efficient Damage Control Crews - +1 in algorithm. **Automated Naval Dry-Docks - Greatly increases naval ship construction rate. *'Level 3:' **Enhanced Sonar - +1 in algorithm. **EMP Mine Disarming - +1 in algorithm. **Enhanced Submarine Hunting - +2 in algorithm. **Torpedo Defense Systems - +3 in algorithm. **Increased Guided Missile Range - Increases ship range by 100 miles. **Deadlier Armament - +2 in algorithm. **Enemy Demoralization - Has the chance of enemy troops surrendering. *'Level 4:' **Efficient Fuel Usage - +1 in algorithm. **Faster Engines - +1 in algorithm. **Universal Nuclear Propulsion - +4 in algorithm. *'Level 5:' **Advanced Weapon Systems - +2 in algorithm. **Enhanced Armor - +2 in algorithm. **Automated Weapon Systems - +3 in algorithm. **Enhanced CIWS and LAWS - Increases chance of ship survival rate. **Automated-Self Defenses - +4 in algorithm and greatly increases chance of ship survival rate. Category:Futura Terra Map Game